Wario and Waluigi Misbehave at Steak N' Shake and Get Grounded
''Wario and Waluigi Misbehave at Steak N' Shake and Get Grounded ''is Sarah West's third Episode of the Wario and Waluigi Get Grounded videos. Plot The Wario Bros. want Sonia to take them to Steak N' Shake. When they got there, Wario and Waluigi want 1000 vanilla milkshakes, 2,000,000 double steakburgers, 100 french fries, and 20 apple juices. But the Steak N' Shake clerk said that it's way too expensive and they'll get sick from eating all that, so the Steak N' Shake clerk offered Wario and Waluigi two chocolate milkshakes instead. But no, so Wario does the Wario Waft on some patrons and Waluigi throws three stinkbombs near the menu. And some parts of the Steak N' Shake restaurant got destroyed. Sonia has fed up with Wario and Waluigi's behavior. They end up on the news. Sonia gives Wario and Waluigi some punishments at the news center. Transcript Wario: Hey Sonia. Sonia: What is it, Wario Bros.? Waluigi: Can we go to Steak N' Shake? Sonia: Sure. Let's go! (At Steak N' Shake) Steak N' Shake clerk: Welcome to Steak N' Shake. How can we help you? Sally Acorn: I would like a Spicy Chicken Sandwich with french fries, and a diet Coke. Antoine: And I would like a Steak Frank with french fries, and a Dr. Pepper. Steak N' Shake clerk: And will that be for here or to go? Sally Acorn: To go, please. Steak N' Shake clerk: Okay, here you go, thanks for choosing Steak and Shake, come again soon. Sally Acorn: Thank you! Antoine: Merci! (Sonia, Wario, and Waluigi walk into Steak N' Shake) Steak N' Shake clerk: Welcome to Steak N' Shake, how can we help you? Sonia: I would Like to order a grilled cheese sandwich with Chili cheese fries, a Diet Caffeine Free Coca Cola, and a chocolate chip cookie dough milkshake. Wario: Waluigi and i would like to have 000 vanilla milkshakes, 2,000,000 double steakburgers, 100 french fries, and 20 apple juices, please? Steak N' Shake clerk: I'm sorry, but that's way too expensive and you'll get sick from eating all that. Waluigi: What? Please tell us you're joking? Steak N' Shake clerk: Don't feel bad boys, you can order 2 chocolate milkshakes instead. Wario: Why? Sonia: Because Wario and Waluigi, Steak N' Shake said that was too much food and it's too expensive. How about you can get 2 chocolate milkshakes instead? Waluigi: No. We want 000 vanilla milkshakes, 2,000,000 double steakburgers, 100 french fries, and 20 apple juices, give us 000 vanilla milkshakes, 2,000,000 double steakburgers, 100 french fries, and 20 apple juices and that's a capital final. Steak N' Shake clerk: Oh No! Sonia: Wario and Waluigi, stop acting like spoiled brats, you can either get 2 chocolate milkshakes or you can get absolutely nothing at all. Wario: Oh, we have a better idea. how about we can go across the street to buy some condoms, so at least we will be safe if you want to do it right now at Steak N' Shake. Sonia: Wario and Waluigi, you don't ever speak to me like that. Now everyone's scared at Steak N' Shake because of you. Waluigi: Oh, so you want to do it Sonia, huh? Go ahead Sonia, our fingers are pointing at you, so do it. do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it. Do it right now at Steak N' Shake! Cream: I think now is the best time to get out of Steak N' Shake, right Tails? Tails: That's right Cream, let's get out of here, things are starting to get a lot worse at Steak N' Shake right now. Wario: So you don't want to do it, huh? That's it, i'm doing the Wario Waft on some Steak N' Shake patrons. Waluigi: And i'll throw stinkbombs at the Steak N' Shake restaurant, so get ready for it. (Wario does the Wario Waft on some Steak N' Shake patrons, some became ill and vomiting all over the floor, Waluigi throws some mini stinkbombs at the Steak N'Shake Clerk, the kitchen part of Steak N' Shake gets crumbled into pieces) Sonia (Wiseguy's voice): OH! (26 times) WARIO AND WALUIGI (10 times), WHAT IN THE GOD'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'VE CAUSED A LOT OF MISCHIEF AT THE ENTIRE STEAK N' SHAKE RESTAURANT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU 2 DID A VERY NAUGHTY THING LIKE THIS! YOU IDIOTS! YOU'RE BOTH GROUNDED (10 times) (Sonia begins to get furious with Wario and Waluigi) Sonia: We're going home, and you both are absolutely not getting anything at all! Wario and Waluigi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sonia (5 times)! Please give us another chance, we will behave. We will be good. (When Sonia took Wario and Waluigi to the car) Wario and Waluigi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sonia: Stop crying Wario and Waluigi, this is really all your own fault. Stop crying like a baby, this is really your own fault. I've told you if you both kept acting up, both of you will get nothing. Wario: But Sonia, all we wanted were 1000 vanilla milkshakes, 2,000,000 double steakburgers, 100 french fries, and 20 apple juices. But we didn't get that much. That's why we want you to do it. Sonia: No. The reason why you didn't get 1000 vanilla milkshakes, 2,000,000 double steakburgers, 100 french fries, and 20 apple juices because they're were too expensive, so the Steak N' Shake clerk offered you 2 chocolate milkshakes instead, but no, you've caused alot of trouble at Steak N' Shake and i think we'll end up on the news and get into a lot of trouble! Waluigi: We get it now Sonia, we're sorry. Sonia: Your apologies and forgivenesses will never work again at a time like this. Wario and Waluigi, you've got us into alot of trouble today. You also scared a female orange bunny in an orange dress and a male yellow fox with red and white sneakers away because you both pointed your fingers at me, how dare you? I should've never ask if we can go to Steak N' Shake today. And also, Manic should've put on Universal's An American Tail (1986) on VHS from 1987 for today's afternoon movie instead. Wario: We get it now Sonia, and we're really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry. Can we at least go back to Steak N' Shake and get 2 double steakburgers, french fries, apple juice, and 2 chocolate milkshakes instead? Sonia: No. You 2 caused a lot of trouble at Steak N' Shake. I think we will end up on the news and get into a lot of trouble, when we run out of Steak N' Shake, there were GTA Police officers, FBI Agents, and military army patrols everywhere. We better get out of there quickly, or else. We can get into tons and tons of trouble, thanks a lot for this Wario and Waluigi. I think we'll end up on the news and get into very, very, big trouble. Wario and Waluigi, you're grounded (10 times) for a very long time. You both will have nothing for a very long time. When we get home, you will go to your rooms and you will go straight to bed early and never ever come out again. News Anchor #1 (Samantha): Good afternoon, welcome to the American GoAnimate Broadcast Network, today we're going to talk about what happened at Steak N' Shake. 2 boys name Wario and Waluigi didn't get what they wanted, and because of this, they caused a lot of trouble at Steak N' Shake. We'll take you to Tom. Tom, are you there? Can you hear me? News Anchor #2 (Tom): Yes, i can hear you loud and clear Samantha. I'm here at the Steak N' Shake restaurant where a terrible incident happened. 2 boys name Wario and Waluigi didn't get what they wanted, and they caused a lot of trouble at the entire Steak N' Shake restaurant. As you can see, The Steak N' Shake restaurant is such a huge mess, where there's vomit everywhere on the floor. With me to report is the clerk of Steak N' Shake. So, can you please tell us about what happened? Steak N' Shake clerk: Well, the food was too expensive for Wario and Waluigi. So i offered them 2 chocolate milkshakes instead, but no. They pointed their fingers out at Sonia The Hedgehog, asking her to do something bad at Steak N' Shake. Luckily, some patrons are ok in nearby hospitals, and i'm not seriously hurt though. News Anchor #2 (Tom): Thanks for the information. Now i'm back outside of the Steak N' Shake restaurant with 2 Sonic characters, Tails and Cream. So Tails, can you please tell us about what happened when Wario and Waluigi caused alot of trouble at Steak N' Shake? Tails: Well, me and my friend Cream wanted to get some lunch today at Steak N' Shake. But when we got in, 2 boys name Wario and Waluigi were going out of control, they pointed their fingers out at Sonia, asking her to do something that is so bad. Then Wario and Waluigi caused a lot of trouble at Steak N'Shake, We're so scared that we have to get out of Steak N' Shake. Cream: What's wrong with Wario and Waluigi these days. News Anchor #2 (Tom): Thank you for the information Cream and Tails. I hope you both are safe now. Now we'll take you back to Samantha at the American GoAnimate Broadcast Network. News Anchor #1 (Samantha): Here i am back at the studios, where i'm joined by 3 other guests, Sonia, Wario and Waluigi. So Sonia, can you please tell us about what happened? Sonia: Yes, those 2 troublemakers name Wario and Waluigi didn't get what they wanted, and because of this, they both caused a lot of trouble at Steak N' Shake restaurant, and made me look like i'm going to be dead. It was terrible. Wario: Sonia, This is really the Steak N' Shake clerk's fault. We didn't get what we wanted. Sonia: Shut Up Wario and Waluigi, if you didn't put your finger at me and caused a lot of trouble at Steak N' Shake? None of this would've happened? Waluigi: We've told Sonia that we're so, so, so, so, sorry. So we asked Sonia if we can go back to Steak N' Shake and get 2 chocolate milkshakes instead, but no, and now we're grounded (6 times) for a very long time. News Anchor #1 (Samantha): As you can see, Sonia, Wario and Waluigi are having an argument, and Wario and Waluigi are crying because they didn't get what they wanted. Sonia: Don't worry miss, when we get home. Wario and Waluigi are going to be even more...Grounded (12 times)! There will be no more restaurants and no more Nintendo stuff for Wario and Waluigi ever again. They will be babysitting lots of little kids! I'm so done with this, let's go home right now Wario and Waluigi. Wario and Waluigi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! News Anchor #1 (Samantha): Stay tune for more news coming up right after these important messages. (When Sonia, Wario, and Waluigi got back home) Sonia: This is really your own fault Wario and Waluigi, you're grounded (12 times) for a very long time. Go to bed now and don't ever come out again and I will order Planes, Wreck-it Ralph, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Big Hero 6, Moana, Cars trilogy, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Toy Story trilogy, Frozen, Aladdin, Zootopia, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, Coco, The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas and The Lion King Blu-rays and Shimajirō, Maple Town, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, Woody Woodpecker, Barney, Thomas the Tank Engine, Sid the Science Kid, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, The Magic School Bus, Sofia the First, The Lion Guard, Elena of Avalor, Octonauts and Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood DVDs from Amazon and starting tomorrow, you two will babysit Suzie Squirrel and Kevin Yoshida! Wario and Waluigi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Meanwhile, with Tails, Cream, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Manic) Sonic: Tails and Cream, we saw it on the American GoAnimate Broadcast Network and Manic and Knuckles told us what happened at Steak N' Shake. Wario and Waluigi wanted 1000 vanilla milkshakes, 2,000,000 double steakburgers, 100 french fries, and 20 apple juices, but the clerk said that was way too expensive. So, The Steak N' Shake clerk offered them 2 chocolate milkshakes instead, but no. and then they've caused a lot of trouble at Steak N' Shake. Amy: I agree with you Sonic, Wario and Waluigi should know better than to cause trouble out in a public place. Just like Coulden's brother Gage who destroyed the entire Arby's restaurant back in October 2013. When he wanted a reuben, but the clerk said that they're out of them for the time, so, he had to get a 3 cheese and bacon sandwich, right? Knuckles: Right Amy, Sonia would've told Wario and Waluigi no about going to Steak N' Shake and yes about watching Disney's Beauty and The Beast (1991) on VHS from 1992 at home in the first place. Tails: I'm sure it would've happened. We'll never go back to Steak N' Shake again until they rebuilt the new one. Let's go somewhere else instead. Amy: Wow. This had never happened to us before. Manic: I know Amy Rose, we can all go to Dairy Queen for pick up some food, and we can go to your house and watch The Great Mouse Detective (1986) on VHS from 1992. Sonic: OK! Tails: OK! Cream: OK! Amy: OK! Knuckles: OK! Manic: Then let's get going everybody! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West